yandere_simulator_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
MonMonPok's AU
Students Clubless Students 'Rainbow 6 Girls' The Rainbow 6 girls are the first students that were added into Yandere Simulator. Apart from Kokona, no girls in this group go to any clubs. All girls in this clique wear coloured bracelets to indicate their friendship. |-|Yui Rio = Yui Rio is a first-year student at Akademi High. She is usually friendly, amiable, and humourous, but very sarcastic and cynical. She's into dark humour, and dreams of becoming a stand-up comedian one day. Yui is Yuna Hina's girlfriend. |-|Yuna Hina = Yuna Hina is a first-year student at Akademi High. She is a country girl who lives in the outskirts of Buraza Town on a farm with her family and her cousin, Sota Yuki. Yuna is a hard-working and honest girl, albeit narrow-minded at times. Yuna is Yui Rio's girlfriend. |-|Koharu Hinata = Koharu Hinata is a second-year student at Akademi High. She is an immature and childish girl who, despite being good-natured, usually ends up annoying others. She spends most of her time with her best friends due to other students making fun of her. |-|Mei Mio = Mei Mio is a second-year student at Akademi High. She is an otaku who usually spends her time on the internet, browsing through various anime forums and communities. |-|Saki Miyu = Saki Miyu is a third-year student at Akademi High. She is a happy-go-lucky and outgoing, but sneering person who likes to spend time with her childhood friend, Kokona Haruka. Saki is also a gamer girl, however, she doesn't want to join the Gaming Club due to thinking that the other members are "losers who have no real life". |-|Kokona Haruka = Kokona Haruka is a third-year member of the Drama Club. She is a very sweet and kind person, however, she had become suicidal and depressive due to the problems her family is experiencing. 'Rainbow 6 Boys' The Rainbow 6 boys are the first male students that were added into Yandere Simulator. Apart from Riku, no boys in this group go to any clubs. All boys in this clique wear coloured bracelets to indicate their friendship. |-|Haruto Yuto = Haruto Yuto is a first-year student at Akademi High. He's a playful trickster who likes to pull pranks on other students. Many students try to keep an eye out for him due to his unpredictableness. The Rainbow 6 boys are the only ones he doesn't pull pranks on due to being on good terms with them. |-|Sota Yuki = Sota Yuki is a first-year student at Akademi High. He is a rustic boy who lives on a farm with his cousin, Yuna Hina. Sota is respected by other students for his helpful and hard-working nature, however, some don't like him for his messiness and mannerlessness. |-|Hayato Haruki = Hayato Haruki is a second-year student at Akademi High. Even though Hayato is chummy, practical, and magnanimious, many find him dull and uninteresting. Hayato is Koharu Hinata's boyfriend, which is why he can usually be seen in the Cooking Club. |-|Ryusei Koki = Ryusei Koki is a second-year student at Akademi High. He is very benevolent, charismatic and natty, which is why many girls adore him, however, only few realize that he can be smug and full of himself. |-|Sora Sosuke = Sora Sosuke is a third-year student at Akademi High. He is a shy and humble, friendly person, however, he is also very cowardly and gentle. Sora is also an anime fan, which is why he often carries anime-themed merchandise (like badges, bento boxes or copybooks) with him and styles his hair the way he does. Sora is Riku Soma's boyfriend. |-|Riku Soma = Riku Soma is a third-year member of the Sports Club. He spent most of his live living in the UK, however, his family moved back to Japan in 2014. Riku is polite, kind, and helpful, however, he doesn't make much friends due to not trusting most other students enough. What's worth noting is that, despite looking like a model student, Riku is actually a bad boy who can act like a delinquent, however, he only shows this side of him around people he trusts a lot, like his boyfriend, Sora Sosuke. 'Cooking Club Members' 'Drama Club Members' |-|Kazuhiko Yoshizaki = |-|Shigeru Ogiwara = 'Occult Club Members' 'Art Club Members' 'Light Music Club Members' 'Martial Arts Club Members' 'Photography Club Members' 'Science Club Members' 'Sports Club Members' 'Gardening Club Members' 'Gaming Club Members' 'Book Club Members' 'Computer Club Members' 'Sewing Club Members' 'Student Council Members' |-|Sezuna Imasu = WIP. Category:WIP Category:AUs Category:MonMonPok's AUs Category:MonMonPok's Pages